


Hey guys

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: For those of you who like my writing emough, commissions are open! This is just a quick guide to it.





	Hey guys

On Pricing: I’m going to be charging $1 for every 100 or so words, you choose the word count and pay upfront. If I go over the word limit without being able to find a way to trim it down, that’s on me and I won’t charge extra, but that doesn’t mean you can give me a 75 word description and expect me to fit it in 100 words, then be upset if I ask for more. I love you guys and I trust you to be reasonable about this. 

On How to Contact Me About This/Where To Pay: You can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com (don’t judge, I made that when I was in my edgy phase) and that is the same email for my paypal. If you have Cash App and prefer that, my tag is $Hamiltalian. When you ask me to write something, you can use starters off of my list or someone else’s or give me just your own description. 

On What I Will And Won’t Write: I will not do a graphic rape scene and I will not do anything where a child gets hurt. Those are the only two I can think of off the top of my head that I’ll give a hard no on. Don’t be afraid to ask for anything because I won’t get mad until you start getting forceful or insistent that I do something I don’t want to. If you just ask, I’ll politely decline. I will write almost anything else, including NSFW works. 

If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask me. Thank you!


End file.
